Make It Last
by Ava Nova
Summary: Jellylorum is one of the few cats who loves to think of her past, her life, her story. Based on 'Make It Last' by Kate Miller-Heidke. R&R!


**A/N: Hello, my avid readers (I think that's just you, musicgal :p)! A lot of people favorited my first KMH songfic, so I've started on this one! (this is 'Make It Last') This idea sort of snuck up on me, and now it's one of my favorites. Happy Birthday tomorrow for me! (I don't think I'll be able to update AAL by then… sorry!)**

**Link to the song: .com/watch?v=uvLvwJsMKoc**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"_C'mon, c'mon! We're gunna be late!" The small queenkit flew around the corner, a grin on her face and a light in her eyes. A reasonably older, slower queen followed her joyfully, entertained by her daughters enthusiasm. She laughed as the small kit precariously jumped away from the light post she almost ran into._

"_Slow down!" She called to her daughter, jogging slightly, "We have time." The kit turned to her mother._

"_But __mum__, I promised I'd meet Jenny and Skimble at the 'yard __ages__ ago!" She whined, still antsy and ready to move. The mother sighed, a paw running through her graying headfur._

"_You're meeting them in an hour, sweets." The kit's grin turned into a frown._

"_But it feels so much longer than that! I'll be waiting forever!" The kitten moaned._

"_Jellylorum, I'm sure it won't take that long. Now try to slow down for your poor mother." She scolded playfully. The kitten walked back sulkily, grabbing her mothers paw and walking down the main road with her._

"_But mum… mum… MUM!"_

Jellylorum was shaken violently out of her kithood memory by her own kitten, Etcetera. She sat up quickly, wincing through the mid-afternoon sun shining in from either side of her young kitten's head. Etcetera looked both anxious, grumpy and excited, a definitely strange combination on her face.

'_I must have dozed off after Etcetera left this morning.' _She thought, rubbing away the sandy sleep remnants from her eyes.

"What is it, sweets?" She asked quietly. Etcetera pulled her mother up by her paws, pushing her towards the door.

"I've been trying to wake you up for _ages_, mum! You're late!" Jellylorum's ears twitched in confusion.

"Late for what?"

"Surprise!" Jellylorum gasped loudly as her friends and family cheered for her, her mate Asparagus standing nearest to her (Asparagus Jr. of course – Gus the Theatre Cat was almost old enough to be her father. _Almost._)

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Smiling faces surrounded her, and even though cats generally didn't give gifts, just having her friends with her was enough for now.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

By the time the sun started setting the younger kittens were sent to their dens, much tot heir disappointment. Soon after, however, a bottle of Australian Red wine was being shared around the group, each sharing a story or anecdote to lighten the mood. Soon enough, Jellylorum was being pushed up onto the tyre and begged to give a speech of some sort. The bottle of red was near her, so she held it up, took a deep breath and began.

"When I was young – a _long _time ago," She said wryly, to several laughs, "I used to get everywhere in a hurry. I always thought 'why walk when you can run there?'. Everything took forever, and I was never happy with how slow everything was around me. But that's all changed." Whatever small whispers they were had ceased. "I'm older now, quite an age. And even though I'm incredibly happy with how I've spent my life, I can't help of think of everything I missed by running my way through like. All I ask is that you take your lives slowly and enjoy them. Trust me, you have time."

To Jellylorum, the applause was almost thunderous.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"Enjoy yourself, sweetheart?"

"More than anything. You planned all that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, love. You are my mate."

"Well, I'm not sharing you, that's for sure."

And she never would have to. Asparagus and Jellylorum were one of the oldest couples in the tribe, and they always would be.

The following morning, Jellylorum awoke before her mate, or her daughter. She walked into the golden sunlight, and made her way to the nearby park. She sat in the grass, and a wrote a song. And although no one has ever read it, she has hidden it away, knowing that someone will find it someday, and learn about a beautiful tribe, each member holding their own story. A story of her own, and a story of getting the most out of life.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

_Make it last, make it last,  
You, me together,  
Make it last, make it last,  
Now, forever, now start,  
One second, two seconds, I reckon,  
We'll have a blast if we make it last._

When I was a young girl, I would not walk  
I thought, 'why walk when you can run there?'  
An hour took forever, a day dragged on and on.  
Even summer always seemed to last too long.

But now that I'm grown , it's the days that run away,  
I walk at a leisurely pace.  
And the people I've known mostly haven't stayed,  
Or when we pass in the street, we don't smile, we don't speak.

So would you Make it last, make it last,  
You, me together.  
Make it last, make it last,  
Now, forever, now start,  
One second, two seconds, I reckon,  
We'll have a blast if we make it last.

Banging, banging, banging on the big door of love ,  
Never got me anywhere.  
Now that I've found you I do not want to, I don't want to have to share

I leave you in the morning, I leave you on the bed  
And I'm floating on air until the sundown.  
But now we're already staring into the bottom of our bottle of red

Singing 'da da da da, da de da de day'  
Everything goes so fast  
So can you make it last?

Can you?  
Make it last, make it last  
You, me together  
Make it last, make it last  
Now, forever, now start  
One second, two seconds, I reckon  
We'll have a blast.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: I'm not happy with the bit I wrote before the song lyrics. I want to fix it, but I'm far too lazy. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story though! I'd like to see a review of what you thought!**


End file.
